Bonnes Vacances Sirius
by Victo75
Summary: Il est coutume de ne jamais partir en vacances lorsque l'on appartient à la grande famille Black. Mais pas cette fois si, les vacances de Sirius ne seront pas semblables aux précédentes. Cette année la vengeance, le devoir, la haine et l'amour seront de la partie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonnes vacances Sirius**

Il est coutume de ne jamais partir en vacances lorsque l'on appartient à la grande famille Black.

Alors, quand Kreatture monta dans la chambre de Sirius Black, en lui disant de faire ses valises, le jeune homme avait cru que ses parents avaient finalement décidé de le chasser de leur demeure.

Sirius avait alors attrapé sa boule de cristal et, de rage, l'avait jetée contre la porte.

Que pouvait- il faire ? Où pouvait-il aller ? Il décida, finalement,d'écrire une lettre à son meilleur ami, James, pour savoir s'il pouvait rester chez lui en attendant la rentrée à Poudlard.

Au moment où il commença sa lettre, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun, aux yeux verts perçants, se tenant très droit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Reg ? Lâcha le Gryffondor d'un ton froid à son petit frère.

Pour Sirius cela ne faisait aucun doute : le _parfait_ petit Serpentard était venu pour lui « dire au revoir ».

Devant le ton froid de son grand frère, Regulus se redressa et lui répondit sur le même ton, en regardant les débris de verre à ses pieds :

-Je vois que partir en vacances ne te réjouis pas plus que cela.

 _Partir en vacances ?_ La vision de ses parents en maillot de bain sur la plage fit sourire Sirius.

Devant le silence de son aîné, Regulus lui dit d'être prêt dans une heure, puis il retourna dans sa propre chambre.

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius se retrouva allongé, une heure et demi après, sur un immense lit à baldaquin, dont la couleur verte/argentée donnait des hauts le cœur à Sirius, tout cela dans l'immense maison de son oncle le « très pur » Cygnus Black, au fin fond du nord de l'Angleterre.

-Bonnes vacances Sirius, soupira le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller parfaitement blanc.


	2. Chapter 2

-C'est donc là, la tanière du petit lionceau. Railla une voix suraiguë

Le jeune homme avait dû s'assoupir quelques minutes car, le soleil qui l'avait accueilli quand ils

étaient arrivés, commencé à disparaître derrière les montagnes.

Mais en voyant sa charmante cousine devant lui, toutes traces de sommeil s'évaporèrent et le jeune

homme se crispa, prêt à bondir :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Bellatrixe. Dit il d'un ton sec et froid.

-Juste te dire bonjour, cher cousin. Dit elle d'un air suffisant tout en souriant. Ne sois pas autant

nerveu, cousin dit elle en riant avec défi et en plissant ses petits yeux verts. Pour tout te dire, reprit

elle, je suis surprise que mes parents t'aient laissé ne serait ce que poser le pied dans leur hall.

Tout en disant ces charmantes paroles, sa cousine se déplaça dans la chambre et se mit devant le

bureau en bois tout en regardant l'écharpe aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor que Sirius avait

laissée sur la chaise. De même, reprit elle encore une fois après un silence tendu, je suis surprise de

voir que tes parents ont accepté de te ... montrer à notre famille.

Sur ce, elle se retourna pour faire face à son cousin, qui lui, était resté assis sur le lit, attendant le

moment où son écharpe partirait en fumée sous le regard de son affreuse cousine.

-Sois prêt pour 20 heure sans faute pour le dîner, ce serait bête que tu le rate. Et elle planta son

regard vert pâle dans celui de Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait toujours détesté sa cousine, et plus particulièrement son affreux regard.

Il était rempli de haine, de défi, de cruauté. Sirius avait l'impression que Bellatrixe pouvait lire au

fond de son âme, déceler ce qui lui était le plus chère et le détruire.

Il était clair que sa cousine le menaçait mais Sirius ne voulait pas rentrer dans son petit jeu et lui

dit, tout en asseyant de garder un minimum son calme:

-Vas t'en, Bellatrixe.

Au grand soulagement de Sirius, la jeune femme quitta la pièce en riant.

-Dieu qu'elle est agaçante! Dit il en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il aurait vraiment dû accepter

l'invitation des Potter. A l'heure qu'il est, il serait sur un balai à mettre la misère à James.

Pour essayer de se changer les idées, et surtout pour se préparer aux nombreuses heures d'ennui qui

l'attendaient, Sirius décida de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Le domaine de son oncle s'étendait à perte de vue. De sa chambre Sirius ne pouvait voir aucune

autre maison aux alentours, mais il savait qu'un petit village se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de

là, pour avoir un jour survolé les petites maisons avec Regulus et ses cousines lorsqu'ils étaient

plus jeunes.

Cela ne l'étonnerait pas si ce village était aujourd'hui détruit par sa famille pour apprendre à leurs

enfants comment « vivre » avec les moldus.

En se penchant légèrement Sirius pouvait voir ses parents discuter avec son oncle et sa tante,

Regulus derrière eux et Bellatrixe avec Narcissa.

Heureusement que Sirius avait son balai, il pourrait toujours partir demain matin à la première

heure et revenir tard le soir.

Pendant l'heure suivante, le jeune Gryffondor écrivit des lettres à ses amis pour leur décrire l'enfer

où il s'apprêtait à passer les deux semaines les plus ennuyeuses de sa vie (pire que la semaine où

ils avaient dû aider Hagrid à nettoyer les cages des scroutts à pétards pour avoir fabriqué une

potion d'Embrouille ; ça lui apprendra à ce petit prétentieuse Serpentard d'insulter Lily Evans de

sang de bourbe devant James Potter), et surtout Sirius écrivait pour faire passer le temps.

Il fit aussi une liste des farces que ses amis et lui pourraient faire durant l'année à venir: peut être

que fabriquer du polynectard et le faire boire à Rusard pour qu'il se transforme en Slughorn serait

une bonne idée ?

Rien que d'imaginer la tête du concierge le jeune homme sourit. Il faudrait qu'il voit cela avec les

Maraudeurs,

Mais sa joie fut vite interrompue, car quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit le jeune homme surprit que l'on viennent le déranger, encore.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite elfe de maison, toute fine qui baissa la tête tout en parlant d'une

petite voix fluette :

-Le maître m'envoie vous dire que le dîner sera prêt dans 10 minutes, et que tout le monde vous

attend dans le salon.

Puis sans attendre son reste la petite créature retourna d'où elle venait.

Sirius soupira, d'une certaine manière il aurait préféré que ses parents ne l'autorisent pas à manger

avec eux. En y repensant, Sirius réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé avec sa ... famille depuis le début

des vacances, depuis qu'il était revenu à la ... « maison » et apparemment ses parents s'en

contentaient très bien.

En soupirant pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, le jeune homme se leva. Garder son calme sera

vital ce soir. Et avec une telle famille, Sirius ne savait pas s'il y arriverait.


	3. Chapter 3

-Alors, Sirius, comment se passe ton année à Poudlard, demanda Druella, sa tante avec un rictus de

dégoût.

Ils étaient tous parfaitement vêtus ce soir, on avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un dîner de

famille. Sirius étouffait entre ces murs noirs et argentés, avec tous ces tableaux qui épiaient chacun

de ses faits et gestes, et ce maudit silence, où l'on pouvait entendre les fourchettes parfaitement

astiquées, racler le fond des assiettes, ce silence gêné était, la plus part du temps, ponctué par de

petits regards lancés à Sirius par sa tante, son oncle et toute sa famille comme s'ils ne pouvaient

pas converser en toute tranquillité.

Pendant tout le dîner, un dîner si ridicule, le jeune Gryffondor était resté muet, plantant ses ongles

jusqu'au sang dans sa paume, à chaque remarques sur On Sait qui : « _Enfin quelqu'un qui se soucie_

 _des « vrais » sorciers_ » avait commencé son oncle, _« Enfin quelqu'un qui « les » traîtres_ (pour ne

pas les citer) _comme ils le méritent »_ avait surenchéri son père avec un petit rire amère.

Le jeune homme n' en pouvait plus, il allait exploser ! Il s'entait son sang pulser dans ses tempes, et

une haine profonde l'envahit au plus profond de son âme. Il se voyait, se lever d'un coup, envoyer

valser la table avec ces assiettes bien alignées, bien propres, beaucoup trop propres pour des gens

avec les mains si sales!

Qui a le droit? Se demandait il depuis plus de deux heures. Qui a le droit de pouvoir décider qui a

le droit de vivre ou non? Sûrement pas eux! Pas ces gens là!

Alors quand sa tante, qui n'avait même pas dénié lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il avait posé les

pieds dans leur maison, lui posa cette question, Sirius, plus en colère que jamais, n'arriva pas à

choisir ce qu'il pouvait répondre pour les humilier, tous!

-Très bien, dit il en lançant un de ses faux sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Gryffondor est

bien parti pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons cette année, encore.

Bon d'accord, le jeune homme aurait pu trouver mieux comme répartie, mais quand on sait que la

« grande » famille des Blacks est une descendante directe de Salazard Serpentard, peut être que le

jeune homme les a blessé dans leur orgueil, en tout cas, il l'espérait.

Le petit Regulus baissa la tête, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait gagner beaucoup de points à sa

maison ces derniers temps, pas depuis qu'il passait la plus part de son temps avec ses nouveaux

« amis ».

Et à la plus grande surprise de Sirius, ce fut sa mère, Walburga Black, qui lui répondit :

-En cette période c'est tout à fait normal, dit elle en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres, certains

élèves ont d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes qu'un vulgaire jeu d'écolier, les vrais

sorciers, eux, se préparent à toutes autres choses, choses qui visiblement ne te touchent pas le

moins du monde, mon fils. Et elle ponctua ce dernier mot avec un petit sourire envers Regulus qui

releva la tête.

Ce sourire donna des hauts le cœur à Sirius. La femme qui était devant lui était affreuse, sa peau

était si blanche que l'on pouvait distinguer chacune des veines de son bras et de sa main qui portait,

une nouvelle fois, son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Sirius tressaillit d'horreur quand sa mère retira la coupe de ses lèvres si blanches, on aurait dit que

la femme qui prétendait être sa mère, buvait une coupe de sang. Que chacune des personnes qui

avaient eu le malheur de croiser le regard de cette femme, avait trouvé leur corps vidé de leur sang,

qu'elle avait par la suite bu, sans pour autant assécher sa soif de souffrance et de mort.

Mais le jeune homme se ressaisit, du moins il essaya de ralentir sa respiration, et de calmer le plus

possible la colère qui l'habitait.

-Il est vrai chère mère, qu'il y a d'autres combats à mener. Dit il en serrant les points et en la

regardant dans les yeux.

 _Calme toi Sirius, calme toi, pense à autre chose_ , c'était la voix de Remus qu'il entendait dans sa

tête, son ami qui réussissait toujours à le calmer.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de table quand celle ci rajouta, tout en se levant pour surplomber de toute sa

taille son fils aîné :

-Il serrait temps que tu choisisses ton camp, nous ne pourrons pas fermer les yeux sur tes

fréquentations, car, il faut que tu le saches, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura pris le plein

pouvoir sur l'Angleterre puis, sur le monde des sorciers, tes amis n'auront plus d'endroit où se

cacher, et toi non plus, et par conséquent tu ne feras plus jamais parti de la famille Black, Sirius.

Le simple fait qu'elle prononce son prénom donna des frissons au jeune homme.

Mais l'envie de rire était plus forte. Quoi?! Sa mère croit qu'il porte de l'importance à la famille

Noir?

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était l'impression qu'il était un petit garçon qui se faisait gronder par

sa mère. Et cela il ne le supportait pas! Il ne supportait pas que sa mère, qui l'avait presque

abandonné depuis plusieurs années, puisse penser qu'elle avait une quelconque autorité sur lui.

Alors, Sirius fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis qu'il avait posé le bout de sa chaussure dans ce

maudit manoir. Il renversa sa chaise et marcha le plus vite possible dans sa chambre.

Mais un terrible doute l'envahit. Que pouvait il faire maintenant? Partir? Pour aller où? Chez les

Potter ? Sirius en était sûr, ils l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts ... mais après?

Tant de questions qui ne faisaient qu'attiser sa rage encore plus. Il tourna dans sa chambre comme

un lion en cage, car au fond c'est ce qu'il était: un lion prisonnier dans une cage entourée de

serpents qui n'attendaient que le moment pour le mordre.

Alors, il prit son balai, l'enfourcha, et vola sans trop savoir où aller.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le repas tournait dans sa tête, tandis qu'il survolait la grande forêt qui bordait la demeure de

son oncle. Elle était sombre, et la lune éclairait seulement la cime des arbres sans parvenir à percer

l'épais feuillage. On aurait dit que les arbres tentaient de cacher un lieu secret loin des hommes

(sorciers et moldus), un lieu dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, un lieu de repos pour les

âmes comme celle de Sirius, un lieu fait de calme et de sérénité.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait perdu la notion du temps et volait à l'aveugle. Il ne ressentait plus rien,

plus aucune émotion, c'était comme s'il était brisé de l'intérieur et que personne, pas même

Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, ne pourrait le réparer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa les pieds sur sol que tout lui revient, comme une gifle: son oncle, sa

tante, sa mère, l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Il tomba à genoux et cria de toute ses forces, en essayant d'expulser la rage et la haine qui lui

compressait le cœur, à travers l'épaisse forêt. Il arracha au sol des grosses poignées d'herbes. Il

lança des cailloux contre les arbres avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. Il était devenu fou, tel un

animal enragé, il voulait les voir morts, tous! Il se voyait tenir sa mère par le cou, et serrer de plus

en plus sa gorge, il voyait la vie la quitter petit à petit, un simple Avada Kedavra serait trop doux

pour elle, pour les autres.

Cette pensée calma un peu le jeune homme, mais la douleur qui lui cisaillait le cœur revenait,

toujours un peu plus forte à chaque fois.

Mais pourquoi réagissait il comme ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre du Gryffondor. Lui qui

fonçait toujours tête baissait dans l'aventure, lui que rien ni personne n'ébranlait à Poudlard. Bien

sûre qu'il avait déjà perdu son calme lorsque des élèves le traitaient de monstre à cause de de son

nom de famille ,mais jamais autant .

Puis les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en tête, « _quand le seigneur des Ténèbres aura pris le_

 _plein pouvoir sur l'Angleterre puis sur le monde des sorciers, tes amis n'auront plus d'endroit où_

 _se cacher._ » C'est peut être cette phrase qui mettait Sirius dans tous ses états. Ses amis seront en

danger. Il vit leur visage à tous, étendus, morts, James, Remus, Peter et même Evans.

Il pouvait bien fuir sa famille mais il ne pourrait jamais abandonner ses amis. Et puis il y avait eu

la conversation avec Dumbledore, qui le désespérée encore plus.


	5. Chapter 5

_« -Bonjour Monsieur Black, avait dit le vieillard avec un grand sourire quand le jeune avait passé_

 _la porte de son immense bureau._

 _Sirius s'était tout de suite demandé ce qu'il avait fait... Il avait déjà été puni pour les bombabouses_

 _et il ne lui semblait pas que Rusard l'avait vu ou plutôt entendu lorsqu'il était sous la cape de_

 _James pour suivre les deux Serpentard qui avaient attaqué Peter, la nuit dernière._

 _-Mais asseyez vous, je vous en prît, un gâteau peut être ?_

 _Et en deux trois mouvements, Sirius se retrouva un biscuit dans une main et un verre de jus de_

 _citrouille dans l'autre, sans toutefois savoir pourquoi le directeur l'avait convoqué._

 _Dumbledore ,lui, souriait toujours, mais pris un air grave lorsqu'il commença à parler._

 _-Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici c'est pour discuter avec vous d'un sujet assez ... sensible._

 _Et sachez d'avance que personne ne vous contraindra à rien, il en va de soit._

 _Sirius fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas quoi répondre au directeur. Et à vrai dire cela l'excitait_

 _un peu , lui qui n'avait que très rarement parlé en tête à tête avec le directeur._

 _-Je crois savoir, reprit le directeur, que cette année encore vous retournez chez vos parents pour_

 _passer l'été?_

 _A la mention de ses parents Sirius se crispa, mais il ne voyait toujours pas où le professeur_

 _Dumbledore voulait en venir._

 _-C'est exact professeur, dit il d'un ton sec._

 _Sirius regardait ses mains, tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait pendant les quelques secondes où_

 _Dumbledore cherchait visiblement ses mots._

 _Puis, après un soupir de la par du directeur, celui ci reprit:_

 _-Monsieur Black, vous devez être au courant de la menace qui plane sur le monde des sorciers._

 _Bien sûr qu'il était au courant, qui ne l'était pas? Mais un immense désespoir s'empara du jeune_

 _homme lorsqu'il comprit les sous entendus du directeur. Dumbledore le jugeait lui aussi, à cause_

 _de son nom ? Pourtant le vieux sorcier avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de bienveillant avec_

 _ceux qui sont en ... difficulté? La preuve avec Remus... ._

 _-Sirius, reprit Dumbledore qui semblait avoir pris au moins vingt ans , vous et vos amis êtes de_

 _brillants sorciers, et vous approchez tous de la fin de vos études. Le professeure McGonagall m'a_

 _informé sur votre désir de carrière, et j'ai été comblé de joie, n'en doutez surtout pas, lorsque j'ai_

 _appris que vous, monsieur Black mais ainsi que Monsieur Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, souhaitez_

 _participer activement à combattre Voldemort et tous ceux qui le suivent en devenant Aurore._

 _D'un côté, Sirius était ravi que Dumbledore approuve son projet personnel mais, il attendait le_

 _fameux « mais » du directeur._

 _-Ce que je vais vous dire doit absolument rester entre nous, et je vous le dit, Sirius,car je vous fait_

 _confiance._

 _Nouveau silence._

 _-Votre famille est particulièrement proche de notre ennemi ... ,Sirius n'aimait pas beaucoup la_

 _tournure que prenait cette discussion,... Bon je ne vais pas tergiverser trop longtemps, il est_

 _certain que pendant vos vacances vous entendrez certaines ... informations au sujet de Voldemort_

 _..._

 _-Vous voulez que j'espionne ma famille. Le coupa Sirius qui avait croisé les bras devant lui._

 _-Oui,c'est ça. Bien sûre, je comprendrais que vous vouliez refuser, cela doit vous semblait si ..._

 _-J'accepte, dit Sirius qui avait planté son regard dans celui du Directeur._

 _Bien sûre qu'il acceptait! S'il avait refusé Dumbledore aurait peut être cru qu'il était du côté de sa_

 _famille._

 _Dumbledore lui demanda quand même s'il était sûre de lui, et après quelques minutes, le rouge et_

 _or pu enfin sortir de la pièce.»_


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et la ramena sur ses genoux. Plus aucun son

ne sortait de ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, c'était comme si toutes ses forces

vitales l'avaient abandonnées. Il avait trahi Dumbledore. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui n'en

était pas sûre.

Puis sans y prendre garde une larme coula sur sa joue, et la seconde d'après il ne pu retenir celles

qui venaient en suite.

-Ça soulage pas vrai? Dit une voix derrière lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme fit un bon de plusieurs mètres, le visage toujours baignant de larmes.

Il cru tout d'abord à un rêve. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux yeux bleus d'une

incroyable pureté. Ses cheveux blonds dansaient autour de son visage et se perdaient entre le tissu

de sa longue robe blanche.

-Pleurer, reprit elle de la plus belle voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, quelquefois cela fait du bien,

ça soulage. Surtout lorsque le chagrin reste emprisonné trop longtemps. Et la créature, puisqu'elle

ne pouvait être humaine, s'assit sur le sol en regardant Sirius.

-Qui... qui es tu ? Parvient il à articuler.

-Je m'appelle Harmonie Larance je vis dans la petite chaumière à l'entrée de la forêt, et toi ? Qui

es tu ?

-Je suis Sirius ... Sirius Black euh... je suis en vacances chez mon oncle. Et il vient s'asseoir à

côté de l'apparition en s'essuyant le visage avec son T shirt.

-Tu es parent avec la famille du manoir de l'autre côté de la forêt ?

-Oui.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

Sirius, lui, était perdu dans ses yeux bleus.

-C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ?dit elle en fronçant les sourcils

-Plus ou moins, dit il avant qu'un détail ne lui vienne en tête ... peut être n'était elle pas une

sorcière... . Il cacha donc sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

-On raconte beaucoup d'histoires, dans le village sur cette demeure reprit elle en regardant dans le

vide. La vieille Pauline a même prétendu, il y a quelques années, avoir vu des éclairs verts

s'échapper du domaine alors qu'elle s'était perdu. Et d'autres prétendent que la maison est hantée

car, on n'a jamais vu les habitants venir en ville, n'y à la messe.

Sirius respira de plus en plus vite, elle n'était donc pas un sorcière, il devait partir avant qu'elle voit

sa baguette ou son balai, où était il passé justement ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un fantôme, tu es pâle certes mais tu semble vivant. Et elle lui toucha

l'avant bras ce qui le fit frissonner.

-Que ... que me veux tu ?

Harmonie, posa les yeux au sol et cligna des yeux avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas ... tu avais l'air si triste, si désespéré. Et elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux

marrons de Sirius.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux n'osent parler, et le jeune homme savoura ce

moment de calme. Il écouta le vent caresser les arbres, et ferma les yeux, la tête vide.

Puis sans s'y attendre la jeune fille se leva et se plaça devant le jeune homme et partit :

-Où ... où vas tu, demanda Sirius en se relevant brusquement , il s'entait déjà le désespoir revenir

tandis que la jeune femme s'en allait.

-Je dois rentrer, mon père va finir par s'inquiéter. Et toi aussi tu devrais rentrer, ta famille va se

demander où tu es passé.

Le jeune homme ria à ses paroles.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, personne ne m'attend là bas.

Harmonie fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer:

-Ton frère, lui, va s'inquiéter. Elle tourna le dos pour partir, mais se retourna une dernière fois pour

lui dire: à demain, Sirius. Et cette fois si elle repartit sans une autre parole, comme emportée par le

vent, tandis que Sirius, lui, restait debout, à regarder l'étrange créature disparaître.

Après qu'elle ait totalement disparu, Sirius pensa tout d'abord, qu'il avait rêvé, comment aurait elle

su qu'il avait un frère ? Cette créature tout droit sortie d'un rêve, était vraisemblablement irréelle.

Pourtant il pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il était toujours assis.

Maintenant il devait choisir : Soit s'enfuir pour ne plus jamais entendre les remarques haineuses de

sa famille, mais s'il faisait ça, il ne serait d'aucune utilité à Dumbledore et il ne recroiserait plus

jamais les yeux si apaisant d'Harmonie. James se moquerait sûrement de lui, il se vengerait

probablement de toutes ces années où Sirius se moquait de lui et de Lily. Il sourit en repensant à

l'hiver dernier où Lily avait lancé une boule de neige en plein sur le visage de James et que lui

Sirius s'était allié a elle pour le bombarder, tandis James courait dans tous les sens pour éviter les

boules de neiges tout en insultant Sirius de traître.

Et s'il restait, il pourrait peut être avoir des informations sur les mangemorts, il pourrait peut être

grâce à cela aider Dumbledore à la résistance, connaître les traîtres qui siègent au Ministère, et il

pourrait la revoir, enfin si elle existait vraiment... à la seconde où cette pensée effleura son esprit,

Sirius la trouva terriblement niaise.

James a dû me contaminer, soupira t il en souriant, avant de se retourner pour chercher son balai.

Une fois repéré, il s'envola au dessus des arbres, toujours indécis sur son choix.

Mais, là tout de suite, il se laissa porter par le doux vent de la nuit, qui lui caressait le visage, ses

bras, ses cheveux. Sirius ferma les yeux. Il était bien, presque serein sur son balai. Il respira de

grande bouffé d'air frais, et une larme, juste une seule, s'échappa de son œil lorsqu'il prit sa

décision.

Et c'est ainsi qui volât, lentement pour savourer ce moment de liberté où le temps lui appartenait,

vers le manoir de son oncle.


	7. Chapter 7

Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsqu'il atterrit sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il faisait noir,

mais surtout Sirius fut surpris de voir que la fenêtre était toujours ouverte.

Il entra dans la chambre, posa son balai au coin de l'armoire, mais quelque chose attira sont regard.

Son lit venait de bouger. En s'en approchant il comprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans.

Le plus délicatement possible Sirius souleva la couverture pour y découvrir son frère.

Mais qu'est ce que Regulus fait là, dans son lit?

Le jeune homme aurait voulu réveiller son frère mais il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour penser de

manière cohérente. Il décida de s'allonger dans le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la chambre et

s'écroula comme une pierre, direction le pays des rêves.

Bonnes vacances Sirius, marmonna t il avant de sombrer totalement dans un monde où sa famille

trouve le bon chemin, où Voldemort meurt, où il serait avec Harmonie à Poudlard, sa vraie maison

... .

Il fut finalement réveillé par la lumière du jour et par une délicieuse odeur de bacon.

Il s'assit doucement, avec une affreuse douleur à la nuque. Suite à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il

se sentait totalement épuisé. Et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était

arrivé la nuit derrière, et pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit.

Il se leva pour vérifier si Regulus était toujours dans son lit, mais le lit était fait comme si personne

n'avait dormi dedans depuis longtemps. Puis il pensa, tout en s'asseyant au coin du lit, à Harmonie

qui lui avait dit que son frère s'inquiétait pour lui. Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains,

c'était comme si la nuit était recouverte de brume, Harmonie lui apparaissait comme un rêve, il

n'était pas sûre qu'il lui ait parlé. De toute façon il irait voir ce soir.

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche brûlante pour se remettre de sa nuit.

Il était 9h45, lorsqu'il décida de mettre un pied hors de la chambre pour essayer de trouver un elfe

de maison qui accepterait de lui préparer quelque chose à manger.

Et au moment où il fermait sa porte derrière lui, son frère apparu dans le couloir.

Regulus se crispa en regardant son frère.

Sirius quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il avait envie de lui demander s'il était dans sa

chambre hier soir ? Lui demander s'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans

sa gorge.

Alors après un temps qui sembla des heures aux deux frères, Sirius partit, en soufflant, en direction

des cuisines et entendit Regulus rejoindre sa chambre.

Après une petite demi heure et un petit déjeuner englouti, Sirius se retrouva dans un couloir, tout

en haut du manoir sans vraiment savoir comment il s'était retrouvé là .

Il s'était décidé à enquêter pour Dumbledore et avait essayé, sans y parvenir, de trouver le bureau

de son oncle, enfin s'il y en avait un. Car, Sirius supposait qu'il en avait un. Mais plus il cherchait,

plus il désespérait, et il avait peur de croiser quelqu'un.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de recherche, Sirius dû se rendre à l'évidence, son oncle n'était pas un

homme à bureau.

-A moins que ..., chuchota le jeune homme, juste au moment où une porte s'ouvrit au fond du

couloir de droite. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, avec la plus grande discrétion possible, ouvrit la

porte de sa chambre et la referma sans faire de bruit.

Et tout essoufflé, il s'assit à même le sol et partit dans un rire nerveux.

Les deux bonnes nouvelles étaient que pour le moment, seul Regulus semblait être au courant de

son retour dans le manoir et, que Sirius avait peut être un idée du lieu où son très chère oncle

pouvait cacher des documents: sa chambre.

Il essaya de monter un plan pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait le surprendre pendant qu'il la

fouillerait . Car, ouvrir la porte ne serait sûrement pas si compliqué que cela, trouver des

documents non plus, mais s'assurer que personne ne viendrait le déranger pourrait poser problème.

Pendant leurs « missions » à Poudlard, les maraudeurs fonctionnaient toujours en équipe : James et

Sirius étaient ceux qui rentraient dans les bureaux ou qui piégeaient les élèves dans le couloir,

tandis que Remus et Peter eux ce chargeaient de monter la garde et de les couvrir en cas

d'imprévus.

Mais là Sirius était seul, et il allait réussir, pour Dumbledore et pour lui même.

La question était: quand pouvait il agir? Quand est ce que son oncle était susceptible d' être

absent? Car, son oncle quittait rarement sa chambre (qui comportait un salon, une chambre et une

salle d'eau privé. Sa tante ne partageant pas les mêmes appartements que lui.)

Des petits coups sur la porte sortirent le jeune homme de ses pensées. Qui cela pouvait être?

Sirius se dirigea à la porte, tout en vérifiant que son balai était bien à côté de la fenêtre, au cas où

... il entrouvrit la porte pour voir qui savait qu'il était de retour.

Il soupira quand il aperçut un elfe de maison devant sa porte.

Le maître, votre oncle, voudrait savoir si vous serez présent pendant le repas de ce midi? Et vous

informer qu'il se déroulera à midi et demi précise.

Puis la petite créature s'enfuit laissant Sirius perplexe.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à ce repas, aucune. Mais ne devrait il pas y aller? Pour récupérer

des informations? Même s'il était très peu probable qu'ils parlent devant le Gryffondor.

Mais le plus dure, pour Sirius, était de ravaler sa fierté, de devoir affronter les probables remarques

de ses cousines, et de sa mère.


	8. Chapter 8

A midi et demi, précise, Sirius traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle où se déroulerait le

repas.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce qui ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir, quand il entendit la

voix de son père ainsi que celle de sa mère:

-Dans quatre jours? Vous en êtes sûre? Demanda la mère de Sirius à son mari, en chuchotant.

-C'est ce que m'a dit votre frère. Le seigneur souhaite nous voir, tous, toute la famille Black.

Silence. Ils semblaient nerveux.

-Les enfants sont conviés, ajouta son père en soupirant.

Nouveau silence. En entendant cette dernière phrase, Sirius sentit une boule au creux de son

ventre. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller. C'était hors de question, même pour Dumbledore.

Le fait de LE rencontrer ne l'effrayait pas tellement. Et d'un autre coté, Sirius devrait aller à ce

« rendez vous » ne serait ce que pour récolter des informations pour Dumbledore. Mais il avait

peur que le contraire ne se produise. Que les mangemorts se servent de lui pour accéder à des

informations qu'il aurait pu voir, ou même entendre, sans même le vouloir dans les couloirs ou

dans le bureau du directeur. Ils pourraient même connaître l'existence de la carte des Maraudeurs et

vouloir se l'approprier, Poudlard n'aurait alors plus aucun secret pour les mangemorts ... Mais la

voix de sa mère vient interrompre ses pensées :

-Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener, que diront les autres? Les Malfoy seront présents, ainsi que la

mère Rogue ... , sa mère paraissait au bord de la panique. Nous n'aurions jamais dû le faire venir.

-Vous savez bien que c'est votre frère qui a insisté, dit il avec agacement. Ils cherchent, sa femme

et lui à nous ridiculiser. Mais je vais le convaincre que c'est une mauvaise idée d'emmener Sirius.

Nouveau silence. Sirius ne savait que penser ... avaient ils honte de lui ,à tel point de ne pas voir

la source d'informations qu'il pouvait représenter?

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit

faire plusieurs bons sur le côté. Et pour son plus grand malheur ce fut sa cousine Bellatrixe.

-Tiens mais qu'est ce que nous avons là, le lionceau aurait il perdu sa fierté? Dit elle avec un

sourire mauvais, avant de rentrer dans la salle à manger.

Elle laissa, bien sûr, la porte ouverte, Sirius se retrouva donc devant ses parents, qui le toisaient

d'un œil mauvais avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur place.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre. Personne ne parla à Sirius et Sirius ne parla à personne.

Et, à peine deux heures après, Sirius pu quitter la table et personne ne le remarqua, personne ne le

suivit.

Le jeune homme était épuisé. Son oncle avait continué à vanter les nombreuses qualités du

Seigneur des Ténèbres, et sa femme à dénigrer les moldus, les nés moldus et les traîtres à leur sang

.

Sirius continuait à monter, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit: aller à la chambre de son

oncle, pas pour fouiller (cela aurait était trop dangereux) mais pour l'ouvrir, pour ... vérifier.

Après quelques marches et avoir tourné deux fois à droite, Sirius se trouvait devant la fameuse

porte.

Il essaya de tourner la poignet:

-Fermée, évidemment. Murmura t il.

Alors, pointant sa baguette sur le verrou il chuchota: «Alhomora». Et tourna, certain de son coup,

la poignée de la porte, mais elle resta verrouillée. Surpris et agacé, le jeune homme réessaya au

moins une douzaine de fois sans plus grand succès. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer, quand il entendit

des pas arriver dans sa direction. Sirius se dépêcha de se cacher dans la pièce d'en face qui, à son

grand soulagement, était ouverte et qui était être l'ancienne chambre d'une de ses cousines: la

chambre d'Andrometa qui n'habitait plus ici.

-Le Seigneur sera contrarié de ne pas voir Sirius, dit son oncle.

-Je sais mais il est impossible de l'emmener avec nous, Cygnus. Il ne voudra pas et vous savez

comme moi qu'il est incontrôlable. Répondit le père de Sirius en serrant les dents.

-Cela va décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Andrometa viendra t elle ? Rajouta son père avec défi

Sirius qui avait alors entrouvert la porte pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer vit son oncle se pencher

sur son père avec colère, mais le père de Sirius ne bougea pas d'un poil:

-Ne parlait pas de ce que vous ne connaissait pas ,Orion.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se défier du regard pendant quelques secondes encore avant

qu'Orion ne tourne les talons et s'en aille.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius vit une petite clef pendre au cou de son oncle.

Avec cette clef son oncle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, non sans claquer la porte derrière

lui.

Il fallait que Sirius s'empare de la clef!


	9. Chapter 9

Minuit, Sirius survola la forêt pour retrouver le lieu où il s'était arrêté hier.

Au bout de vingt minutes le jeune homme s'arrêta dans un lieu au hasard et fut surpris de la voir,

assise dos à lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds dansaient autour d'elle.

-Tu es en retard, Sirius Black, dit elle avec douceur sans se retourner. Elle n'était donc pas un rêve,

pas une hallucination.

Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle et savoura le silence de la forêt, qui lui procurait une sérénité incroyable.

Quand Harmonie était à côté de lui, Sirius était comme apaisé .

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harmonie brise ce silence.

-Comment vas tu, Sirius?

Et durant toute la nuit Sirius lui parla, il lui raconta ce quelle voulait savoir. Il lui parla pendant de

longues heures de ses amis: James, Remus, Peter (toujours sans parler de Poudlard), elle riait

quand il lui racontait les blagues qu'ils faisaient, et elle le fit rire quand elle ajouta de temps à

autre: «Pauvre Rusard»

Et il lui raconta aussi, les plans que James avait inventés pour que Lily sorte avec lui.

-Pourquoi, Lily ne voulait pas «sortir» avec ton ami?demanda Harmonie en penchant la tête sur le

côté. Sirius soupira avant de dire:

-James peut être très lourd avec elle, mais surtout avec James, nous nous amusions à embêter son

meilleur ami, un crétin sans nom.

-Comment ça?

-Dans mon école, il y a un petit groupe qui se trouve supérieur à d'autre car il sont issus d'une

famille renommée. Alors, des élèves comme Lily, sont persécutés par eux car ils sont différents.

Et Serverus, son ami, en faisait parti, mais d'une façon qui m'échappe, il traité Lily différemment.

Jusqu'au jour où il l'a insulté de la pire insulte qui existe. A ce moment là Lily a compris, que la

noirceur avait totalement englouti son ami, qu'il avait changé, qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais comme

avant, proche.

Sirius, à la fin ne parlait plus de Serverus, mais de son frère Regulus. Son petit frère qu'il avait

perdu à cause des idéaux de ses parents.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harmonie se relèvent et dise à Sirius:

-A demain Sirius. Et comme la veille elle disparut dans l'obscurité de la forêt, et un terrible vide

envahit le cœur de Sirius.

-A demain Harmonie. Murmura t- il.


	10. Chapter 10

Les trois jours suivants, Sirius les vécut comme en accéléré. Tout les matins il se réveillait vers 8

heure, heure à laquelle son oncle quittait son repère pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa

femme.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius, étudiait la serrure de la porte sans parvenir à l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme

avait donc décidé de demander l'avis de Remus ainsi que de James.

Bon bien sûre Remus avait posé trente six mille questions, mais, finalement, il lui avait dit de

trouver la vrai clef , puis il lui avait appris le sort «accumulo» qui permettait de multiplier un objet

mais, l'effet ne durait pas plus de 24 heures.

Sirius remercia mille fois Remus sans toutefois répondre à ses questions.

Quant à James, il avait envoyé une lettre avec une seule phrase : « demande à Remus ».

Après avoir pris connaissance du sortilège, Sirius s'entraîna pendant tout le reste de la journée à

multiplier des objets: désormais il avait des dizaine de chaussettes, plusieurs brosses à dents et il ne

savait plus combien de feuilles de papiers. Bien qu'au début, ses chaussettes étaient quelques peu

déformées, ses brosses à dent tordues et ses feuilles trouées, Sirius progressa très vite. Il essaya

aussi de multiplier le fauteuil mais il ne réussit qu'à faire apparaître que la moitié.

Bien sûre, tout les jours les copies disparaissaient, si bien qu'un matin , en se brossant les dents

après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, sa brosse à dents disparue entre ses mains. Le jeune homme

s'était alors écroulé de rire. Il rit pendant de longues minutes si bien que son frère avait jeté un

coup d'œil dans la chambre : et il fut surpris de voir son frère torse nu, assis par terre mort de rire.

Après, tout n'était pas rose durant ces trois jours. Il assistait toujours aux repas de sa famille. Il

supportait toujours les petites remarques de son oncle sur les moldus, les discutions enflammées

sur les « grandes » qualités du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, les regards de sa mère dès que Sirius serrait

les dents et sa fourchette quand ils parlaient de Dumbledore et de tous les traîtres, et les moqueries

de sa cousines Bellatrixe.

Mais Remus serait fière de lui, de voir à quel point il réussissait à se maîtriser.

Et la raison était simple et se nommait: Harmonie Larance. Il supportait cet enfer pour revoir ses

yeux si purs, si transperçants.

Tout les soirs vers minuit, Sirius la retrouvait. Dès qu'il la voyait, il s'apaisait tout de suite.

Il avait entendu James dire que l'amour était fatiguant, avec qu'elle c'était tout le contraire. Sirius

passait des heures à parler avec elle, à lui dire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais révélées à personne:

sa jalousie envers son frère d'être aimé de leurs parents, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers sa mère: de

ne pas être une véritable mère, de ne pas lui demander comment il allait, de ne pas l'embrassait le

soir, de ne pas lui faire son goûter ... de ne pas être comme la mère de James.

La plus part du temps, quand ils abordaient ce sujet, Sirius fondait en larme. Et il n'avait pas honte,

bien au contraire. Harmonie lui répétait qu'il ne fallait pas garder toute sa tristesse au fond de lui,

c'était comme garder tout les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules, un jour ou l'autre il craquerait

dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Mais elle ne disait pas grand chose, elle était là, et pour Sirius

c'était l'essentiel. Bien sûre, qu'il aurait pu parler avec ses amis, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, la

simple présence de la jeune femme, lui donnait envie de tout lui dire, de raconter chaque détail de

sa vie, pour qu'elle soit la seule personne à le connaître, vraiment.

Il voulu connaître, lui aussi, les détailles de la vie de sa confidente, mais elle ne parlait jamais

beaucoup. Elle se contentait de plonger son regard aussi bleu que le ciel dans celui de Sirius. Et le

jeune homme s'y perdait volontiers.

Parfois, Harmonie était ailleurs, ou semblait perdue, mais Sirius était tellement occupé à

contempler se visage si parfait qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Et le troisième soir, Sirius embrassa Harmonie. Pour Sirius ce fut la plus belle expérience de sa

vie.

Sentir les lèvres délicates de sa mystérieuse amie, sentir la peau de ses joues sous ses mains, Sirius

s'entait toute au fond de lui, tout au fond de son cœur, une sensation de bonheur qui lui était alors

inconnue.

Et à chaque fois, comme dans un rêve, la jeune femme disparaissait dans la brume du matin.


	11. Chapter 11

C'était au levé du quatrième matin, le jour du départ de toute la famille vers le manoir des Malfoys

pour rencontrer le mage noir, que Sirius mit son plan à exécution, objectif: clef.

Alors que son oncle se dirigeait vers la salle du petit déjeuner, Sirius l'intercepta:

-Bonjour, mon oncle.

Il avait été, tout d'abord surpris de voir son neveu s'adresser à lui puis, avait répondu:

-Bonjour Sirius, je peux t'aider?

-En fait oui, Bellatrixe m'a parlé du rendez vous avec le Seigneurs des ténèbres et que nous étions

tous conviés. Sirius fit semblant de se prendre la tête dans les mains et fit un bruit exagéré, comme

si on lui mitraillait la tête.

-Est ce que tu vas bien Sirius? Demanda son oncle, feignant l'inquiétude.

-Non pas vraiment, dit il comme s'il était au bout de sa vie, je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je

voulais savoir si je pouvais rester ici, pour ne pas faire une mauvaise impression au Seigneur et ne

pas mettre ma famille dans l'embarra.

A près un long silence pendant le quel Sirius jouait le malade imaginaire, son oncle finit par dire:

-Bien sûre mon enfant, tu peux rester ici.

Sirius voyait bien que son oncle ne croyait en rien à son petit numéro, mais il décida de continuer

sa petite mise en scène. Il prit alors son oncle dans ses bras et s'arrangea pour mettre sa baguette

sur la clef, qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche gauche de sa veste.

-Merci beaucoup mon oncle, je savais bien que vous étiez la personne à qui je devais parler, vous

êtes la personne que j'admire le plus dans cette demeure.

Et en deux trois mouvements, une copie de la clef se retrouva dans sa main, il lâcha son oncle puis,

repartit en direction de sa chambre où il partit d'un rire nerveux, laissant son oncle perplexe.

Deux heures après, Sirius entendit toute la famille transplaner.

Sans perdre une minute, le jeune homme se précipita en direction de la chambre de son oncle.

Après une grande inspiration, pendant laquelle il pria pour que son plan fonctionne, il inséra la clef

dans la serrure, et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

Et, une fois la porte ouverte, il s'engouffra dedans. Elle était sombre, les rideaux étaient fermés, ce

qui empêchait Sirius de distinguer clairement l'immense pièce.

Sur sa droite, Sirius distingua, le fameux bureau. Il se précipita dessus.

Et ses efforts furent récompensés car, il trouva un petit cahier où son oncle avait noté tout les lieux

où il avait rencontré Voldemort ainsi que de brefs résumés des l'entretiens. Mais les trouvailles de

Sirius ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, son oncle avait aussi noté les noms des personnes avec qui il avait eu

d'autres rendez vous, et à côté de chaque nom il y avait écrit s'il s'agissait d'un mangemort, ou non

et le but de cet entretien.

Sirius avait tout ce qu'il désirait avec ce carnet. Le plus vite possible, il retourna dans sa chambre

et fit ses valises, avant de s'envoler vert la forêt.

Il avait réussi sa mission, et il vola le cœur léger sans se rendre compte qu'une ombre le suivait.


	12. Chapter 12

Il resta quelques minutes au dessus du lieu où lui et Harmonie avaient l'habitude de se rencontrer

lors de leurs rendez vous nocturnes. Il laissa le vent chaud caresser son visage, tourbillonner

autour de lui.

Il avait réussit! Il se sentait léger, comme si un poids immense avait quitté son corps. L'adrénaline

coulait dans ses veines, il voulait agiter le carnet sous nez de son oncle, de sa mère, sous le nez ...

plutôt sous le regard du Grand et Puissant Voldemort.

Il ria pendant de nombreuses minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter! Il faillit même à un moment tomber

de son balai, mais il se rattrapa de justesse, ce qui le fit rire d'avantage.

Au bout d'une heure, Sirius se décida à atterrir.

Mais son hilarité disparue dès qu'il vit Harmonie assise à l'endroit habituel. Une boule se forma au

creux du ventre du jeune homme. Que faisait elle là? A cette heure?

Quand elle tourna son regard bleu vers lui, Sirius faillit tomber par terre. Où était passé l'éclat qui

envoûtait tant le jeune homme. Le bleu des yeux de la jeune fille si pétillant de vie c'était muée en

un regard plat, sans aucune émotion.

Pourtant rien à part ses yeux ne semblait avoir changé ... .

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage dans ses mains, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas.

-Harmonie ... qu'est ce que tu as? Dit le jeune homme au comble de l'inquiétude.

Mais elle ne répondit pas ... il la secoua légèrement mais Harmonie ne fit aucun mouvement et

n'eut aucun signe de vie.

-Harmonie, dit il plus fort en la secouant par les épaules, réponds moi!

Des larmes commençaient à rouler des yeux de Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas! On aurait dit que la

vie ne l'habitait plus ... qu'elle était morte intérieurement. Il l'embrassa, mais toujours aucun

mouvement.

-Harmonie, s'il te plaît ... Sirius était désespéré, il la serra fort contre lui, mais ne reçut aucune

réponse à son étreinte.

-Tu es si pathétique, Sirius Black, dit une voix derrière Sirius.

Le jeune homme se retourna immédiatement pour chercher l'origine de la voix. Et quand ses yeux

la trouvèrent, la tristesse se mua en surprise, puis en colère.

Bellatrixe se trouvait devant lui, adossée à un arbre, jouant avec sa baguette.

Quand elle vit les yeux rougis de Sirius, la jeune femme partit dans un rire hystérique.

-Tu verrais ta tête, dit elle en se rapprochant de Sirius et de sa protégé.

Sirius l'attrapa par le coup et serra le maigre cou de sa cousine entre ses mains.

-Arrête ton petit jeu Bellatrixe ! Cria t il tout en resserrant ses doigts. Fais la redevenir elle

même! MAINTENANT!

Bellatrixe ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée, en vérité Sirius avait l'impression qu'elle

s'amusait.

Il serra les dents pour éviter de tuer sa cousine, mais il était au bord du meurtre lorsqu'il la vit

sourire et dire avec son horrible voix suraiguë, remplie de défis:

-Mais bien sûre,chère cousin.

Un combat se livrait à l'intérieure de Sirius: la tuer ou non. Finalement, il décida de relâcher son

étreinte, sans la fusiller du regard; Et avant de la relâcher complètement, il lui dit:

-Tentes quoi que soit, tu es morte!

Pour toute réponse sa cousine ria, et vient se placer devant la fille. D'un mouvement de baguette

Harmonie s'écroula au sol. Sirius la rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

Il crut tout d'abord que sa cousine l'avait tuée, ses mains tremblaient à cette simple supposition.

Mais il se sentit renaître lorsqu' Harmonie papillonna des yeux.

Quand le regard d'Harmonie vient rencontrer celui de Sirius, le jeune homme eut l'impression que

la terre s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Tout ce que pouvait lire le jeune homme dans le regard

d'Harmonie était la peur.

-Qui... qui êtes vous?! Elle se débâtait dans les bras de Sirius

-Har... , la voix de Sirius semblait se briser, Harmonie c'est moi, c'est Sirius!

Mais la jeune femme se débattait de plus belle et réussit à s'échapper de son emprise.

Quelque chose sembla se casser à l'intérieur de Sirius. Il tomba à genoux en voyant Harmonie le

fuir.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Bellatrixe fit immobiliser Harmonie, qui c'était mise à crier et à

pleurer.

-Elle va finir par me donner mal à la tête cette idiote. Puis elle rit encore et encore.

En entendant ce son immonde, Sirius se réveilla de sa torpeur et fonça sur sa cousine. Mais celle ci

vient placer sa baguette au creux du coup de la jeune femme.

-C'est tellement simple de manipuler les moldus, ils sont tellement faibles, tellement maniables. Un

simple petit sortilège d' «Imperium» et le tour est joué.

Sirius, serra les points, serra les dents. Mais sa rage n'échappa pas à Bellatrixe:

-Tu es si pathétique dit elle en secouant la tête.

-Fais la redevenir elle même, s'il te plaît. Le jeune homme cracha presque les trois derniers mots.

-Tu n'as donc pas encore compris! Elle jubilait, Sirius pouvait le voir. Ceci , dit elle en caressant

les cheveux d'Harmonie, ceci est sa véritable personnalité.

-TU MENS!

-Demande lui alors.

Et Bellatrixe libéra la jeune femme du sortilège qui l'avait maintenu immobile.

Harmonie tomba au sol et Sirius fit un mouvement vers elle mais Bellatrixe l'en dissuada de sa

baguette tordue.

Harmonie, qui avait repris ses esprits, fixa les yeux écarquillés Bellatrixe.

Harmonie, dit Sirius.

-Quel est ton vrai nom. Lui ordonna Bellatrixe.

La jeune femme fondit en larme, et articula difficilement:

-Aga... Agathe, parvient elle à articuler entre deux sanglots

Sirius s'effondra. Il ne tenait plus debout. C'était comme si il était attiré par la terre. Il tomba à

genoux, les deux mains en face de lui. Il se s'entait vide. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, sans

âme, sans émotion. D'ailleurs, il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux étaient comme voilés par un voile

de brume, et il n'entendait plus et ne pensait plus. C'était comme si son corps refusait de vivre

dans un monde où il ne pourrait voir Harmonie, ni entendre Harmonie, ni sentir Harmonie.

Une main sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité et il l'entendit, Harmonie, pas Agathe. Son Harmonie

lui parlait, de sa voix douce:

-Pleurer, ça fait du bien, ça soulage. Surtout lorsque le chagrin reste emprisonné. Sirius releva son

visage près de celui de la jeune femme et, pendant un cour instant, il la vit.

Mais Bellatrixe en décida autrement, et Harmonie redevient Agathe, Harmonie le quittait encore.

Une puissante douleur lui transperça le cœur, il avait envie de vomir. Et les larmes commencèrent

à couler pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

Il allait mourir, il en était sûre! Il avait envie de mourir.

Mais le soupir agacé le fit sortir de sa torpeur .

-Pourquoi? POURQUOI?! Hurla t il.

-Par pure méchanceté, pour te voir souffrir. Répondit elle en haussant les épaules. En tout cas au

début, puis j'ai remarqué que tout les matins tu traînait autour de la chambre de mon père, alors je

me suis méfiée. Elle s'était approchée de lui, telle un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie. Puis un

soir, vers minuit je suis rentrée dans ta chambre. Dit elle en en chuchotant au près de son oreille,

ce qui donna des frissons à Sirius. Et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé?

Elle marqua une courte pause, elle avait posé sa question en plaçant son visage près du sien et en

penchant sa tête vers la droite.

-J'ai trouvé des dizaines de chaussettes au sol, des dizaines de brosses à dents dans l'évier et des

feuilles étalées par tout à ne plus pouvoir en compter. Puis, je suis retournée, le lendemain matin,

pendant que tu prenais ton petit déjeuner et, en ouvrant le porte «pouf», dit elle en mimant un

petite explosion avec les mains, tout, absolument tout avait disparu. Bien sûre, je ne comprenais

pas ton but à multiplier des objets. Puis, alors que je me préparais à partir pour rencontrer le

seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père est venu me trouver, pour me demander de te surveiller, tu aurais

eu un comportement étrange ce matin, à croire que je n'était pas la seule à me méfier. Mais quand

je t'ai surpris ce matin, dans la chambre de mon père tout c'est emboîté: tu as fait apparaître un

copie de la clef pour voler ..., elle fit basculer Sirius sur la gauche, d'un coup de pied dans les

côtes et chercha dans sa poche le petit carnet qu'il avait dérobé, ... pour voler ceci. Elle agita le

carnet devant ses yeux, mais Sirius ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni bouger, ni parler.

-Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à me débarrasser de cette moldu et te voir rentrer voir Dumbledore et

lui avouer que tu n'as pas réussi ta mission. Bellatrixe partit dans un rire sonore.

Mais Sirius redressa la tête, il vit Bellatrixe libérer Harmo ... Agathe, et s'avancer devant elle avec

une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour, il saisit sa baguette, et envoya à Bellatrixe un «stupéfix»

qu'elle dévia sans difficulté, mais Sirius fut bien plus rapide qu'elle et il envoya en rafale des

«Endoloris». Un toucha sa cousine qui s'effondra en poussant un hurlement de douleur et en

hurlant:

-JE TE TURAI SIRIUS BLACK, JE LE JURE!

Sirius saisit sa chance, il attrapa la main d'Agathe et transplana près du village, à l'abri des regards.

La jeune fille était encore dans les vapes, mais ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Sirius la regarda, elle semblait si paisible, et le jeune homme ne put résister à la tentation de

l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Il prit sa baguette et la posa délicatement contre sa tempe, tandis que la jeune fille commençait à

reprendre connaissance. Il murmura, tout en pleurant, «oubliviette» et laissa partir le souvenir d'

Harmonie à tout jamais, la jeune femme ne se souviendrait pas de lui, elle oublierait Sirius Black

Il la déposa sur le sol, et fit demi tour.

-Adieu Harmonie Larance, et il transplana la seconde d'après, sans se retourner, devant la maison

des Potter.

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais, lui promit il pendant que James ouvrait la porte.

Devant la surprise de son meilleur ami, Sirius éclata en sanglot et répéta en boucle :

-Jamais, jamais, jamais ...

FIN


End file.
